


Head over heels

by gyuljin



Category: IZONE, Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Annyeongz, Athlete Yujin, F/F, Highschool AU, Special thanks to izone for the cameos, Top 1 Wonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuljin/pseuds/gyuljin
Summary: Wonyoung was known to be mute





	Head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> This us that Annyeongz au I promised. I have a lot of drafts and this is not one of them. You might get disappointed because its not a oneshot please wait for the continuation.

Wonyoung was known to be mute 

 

When she transferred to this new school she didnt want to be in, she didnt talk. When she was introduced in class, she just bowed her head and let the teacher introduce her.

 

Nobody bothered to talk to her as they know she was mute. Who wanted to talk to a smart super shy mute kid who likes to be alone?

 

But everything seemed ok anyway

 

\----

 

Gym class was never her passion

 

So she drifts off to the bleachers watching the track and field athletes run, enjoying her own space and the cold blowing autumn wind. She wonders if anybody is looking for her right now although she already knows the obvious answer

 

An athlete caught her eye. It was an upperclassman who outran everybody in the field. When the athlete reached the finish line, she dramatically falls down and Wonyoung smiles to herself. 

 

A cheerleader approached the fallen athlete and the latter had sat up immediately smiling like a fool and 'she was kinda cute' Wonyoung thought. The cheerleader gave the athlete water and wiped off her sweat.

 

"Jang Wonyoung student!"

 

A teacher shouted from afar, signalling Wonyoung to come with her and so she does

 

\----

 

Wonyoung antsily waits in the teachers' office sitting on a cold steel chair while fidgetting on whatever she could get her hands on. The teacher earlier was walking back and forth in front of her as if waiting for something or someone

 

The door suddenly opens revealing the athelete that caught her eye earlier

 

"Ah! Ahn Yujin student! Youre finally here. Sorry for the bother" the teacher approaches the athlete and pats her on the back and she just lets out that foolish smile Wonyoung saw earlier

 

"Its fine teach!"

 

"Ok so lets start! Have a seat beside me Yujin"

 

The two sat in front of Wonyoung and she was really confused. 'Why is she here? No why am I even here?'

 

"Look, Wonyoung. Youre really smart. I know youre on top of your class right now when it comes to intelligence but you need to attend non academic classes too. Why havent you been attending them anyway?"

 

Wonyoung searches for a pen in her clothes and tries to write on her hand

 

"Oh its fine! You can use sign language"

 

Wonyoung was surprised

 

She started to use sign language to reply to the teacher

 

"She said she doesnt do well in non academic classes. Also, she said she's sorry for not attending them" Yujin, the athlete, said and Wonyoung was surprised she understood that

 

"Even so, you need to attend them, Wonyoung. You cannot sustain your scholarship if you continue this"

 

Wonyoung nods and replied with signs again

 

"She said she'll do her best from now on"

 

The teacher smiled in relief and dismissed the two

 

On their way out, Yujin looks back at Wonyoung suspiciously for a while and the younger was taken aback by it. Yujin leaves her alone and Wonyoung goes back to her class room

 

\----

 

Wonyoung was eating lunch in the school garden's picnic table where no one could be seen today as well. This is the only place in the campus where she could be alone

 

Yujin suddenly shows up and sits infront of her and waves at her and ofcourse Wonyoung got startled and signs 'hello' with trembling hands. Yujin stared at her with an eyebrow raised

 

Yujin signs 'I know youre not mute'

 

Wonyoung's eyes widens, she shakes her head furiously and tries to sign 'No! What are you talking ab-'

 

"You suck at sign language"

 

Wonyoung froze

 

"Why are you pretending to be mute?" Yujin grabs the apple on Wonyoung's plate and takes a bite out of it "Its really obvious you didnt grow up using it"

 

Wonyoung panicked

 

"Woah chill. Just talk to me. Its safe, I wont tell anybody your real deal" Yujin expectantly stares at Wonyoung

 

Wonyoung just stared back at her so she gave up

 

"Ok so heres the deal. I need a tutor"

 

Wonyoung tries to sign something but Yujin stops her

 

"Use your words"

 

Wonyoung hesistated for a while

 

"O-ok" she said ever so softly and Yujin smiles

 

"Your voice is beautiful" 

 

Wonyoung freezes at that

 

"Ok so!" Yujin says in the middle of Wonyoung's frozen state and she snaps back to reality. "Can you tutor me?"

 

"B-but youre a year senior than me"

 

Yujin closes her eyes and tilts her head leaving Wonyoung all confused and worrying if she said something wrong 

 

"Youre voice is relaxing. You should talk more"

 

And thats where Wonyoung's eyes widen and she became a blushing mess, having a coughing spree in fluster

 

Yujin chuckles "yeah but youre like really ****smart and all that so give me a try yeah?" Yujin pouts and _'oh that cute perfect little shit-'_

 

"Fine" 

 

Wheres that second thought Wonyoung always has? It cant be found when someone this cute is asking for a favor. Besides, how bad can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> This will have like 3 chapters only. 
> 
> Anyways stan izone!


End file.
